


A Bit of Both

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Verse, instinctual behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto has had a crush on Kuroo ever since they first met, but he never quite managed to figure out what Kuroo feels for him. What happens when he unexpectedly goes into heat and needs Kuroo's help to make it back home safely?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 322





	A Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

> You could argue that this fic is dubcon, but I wish to make it known that in my head they are both very into it and want it enthusiastically.

The water felt good on Bokuto’s tired muscles as he stood in the shower, letting it wash away his sweat. He and Kuroo had stayed behind to practice, so Bokuto was truly out of energy. He had no idea how Kuroo had managed to shower so quickly. It must have been an alpha thing; sometimes alphas seemed more efficient.

Bokuto sighed and thought about the way he had seen a drop of sweat fall from the tips of Kuroo’s hair, travel down his naked back, down and down towards that perfectly sculpted ass. He shivered as he thought of the way Kuroo’s back muscles rippled when he got undressed. If only he was getting undressed somewhere more private and not in a locker room.

Bokuto let his head slump forward. He couldn’t figure Kuroo out. When they had first met, Kuroo had seemed apprehensive, but they had quickly made friends. It hadn’t taken much longer for Bokuto to develop a crush, but who wouldn’t! Kuroo wasn’t the stereotypical alpha with their big egos and bigger words. No, Kuroo was kind and caring and thoughtful, and Bokuto couldn’t help fantasising about situations in which Kuroo would act as his knight in shining armour and save him with soft kisses and gentle hands.

Not that Bokuto enjoyed the thought of being nothing more than an omega in distress, but for Kuroo, he could be.

For Kuroo he would be a lot of things, if he could only figure out what Kuroo wanted. When Bokuto had first realised he was crushing on Kuroo and hard, he had tried to discreetly pry, try to find out what Kuroo was into. He hadn’t really gotten anywhere, and even four years later he was still uncertain if Kuroo was seriously not into omegas or if he simply wasn’t into Bokuto.

It could be that Kuroo liked smaller omegas. Bokuto was unusually tall and burly for an omega. Maybe Kuroo wasn’t into that? In which case Bokuto had no hope.

He sighed, this time out of frustration.

He should have asked directly all those years ago. At this point, it was too late for such questions, because it would bring forth questions such as why Bokuto had been thinking about it all this time and what did it even matter to their friendship. And then Bokuto would have to confess, and if Kuroo had never thought about him as a potential mate, it might ruin everything.

But then, Bokuto couldn’t stop thinking about the long glances Kuroo sometimes threw his way, or how they seemed to orbit each other, never getting far away before being pulled closer again. At first Bokuto had been excited, because it seemed like a reasonable sign of Kuroo’s interest, but then Kuroo had never reciprocated any attempt at getting closer. It was endlessly infuriating and frustrating and Bokuto wished he was brave enough to just ask.

But no, instead he was standing in the shower after practice, thinking about Kuroo’s fabulous ass, getting wet.

Getting wet?

Bokuto reached between his cheeks and rubbed a finger over his entrance. It was slick, getting slicker by the minute.

Oh no.

Bokuto quickly tried to wash the slick away before turning off the shower and hurrying for his towel. The towel barely preserved his decency as he slammed the locker room door open, water still dripping from his hair.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo turned to look at him, holding his phone in one hand, his other arm crossed over his chest.

“What’s the matter?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m going into heat,” Bokuto said frantically. “You need to take me home.”

Kuroo’s mouth opened and his phone fell to the floor. Bokuto cringed at the cracking sound it made, but then felt more slick slipping out of him, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

“You’re an omega?” Kuroo gasped.

That gave Bokuto pause. He looked at Kuroo, who had frozen in place, hand still lifted as if he was holding his phone. Bokuto had never seen him look as taken aback.

“You,” Bokuto stammered, “you didn’t know? How did you not know!”

Kuroo seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

“It doesn’t matter,” Bokuto hurried to say. “I need to get home right now.”

He rushed towards his locker, pulling on clothes as quickly as he possibly could, his damp skin making it more difficult.

“Right,” he heard Kuroo say faintly. “Right.”

He had no time for this. He sincerely hoped that by the time he had his clothes passably on, Kuroo would have come out of his stupor and be ready to get Bokuto home. His heart was beating hard, body getting warmer, and there were the beginnings of arousal swirling in his core.

How had he not realised he was so close to heat? No, his heat wasn’t due for at least a month more, possibly even two. He knew that for a fact because it had always been regular, always within the same month.

He swallowed thickly, stuffed his gear into his bag a quickly as he could, increasingly aware of how the heat was coming on quicker than usual.

He should probably go see a nurse about it once it was over.

Once he had managed to get everything in the bag, he didn’t bother trying to zip it closed, simply turned towards Kuroo, who had, luckily, managed to pull himself together and was waiting by the door.

“Let’s go,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto hurried to him, legs starting to feel weak, but he stumbled on, walking close to Kuroo just in case he lost his balance completely.

Kuroo was warm, he was a comforting presence next to Bokuto, and Bokuto wanted to lean closer, bury his face against Kuroo’s neck and breathe in his scent. His thick alpha scent. Alpha…

Bokuto shook his head. He needed to focus. Kuroo wasn’t his alpha. Kuroo was his friend, and his friend was going to help him get home safely.

They walked past a group of people, and all the alphas abruptly went quiet, turning to look at Bokuto. Their gazes haunted him, making him feel unsafe and small.

Then Kuroo pulled him closer, arm around his waist and let out a possessive growl. The other alphas turned away, leaving Bokuto both relieved and extremely aroused. It didn’t surprise him – what omega didn’t enjoy having a trusted alpha claim possession over them when others got too close. What did surprise Bokuto was the intensity of those feelings, the need to belong to this alpha holding him so close to his body he could clearly smell every shift in his scent.

Kuroo smelled awesome. His scent was strong and reliable, familiar, something that Bokuto had grown to trust completely, and now there was that layer of possessiveness. Bokuto found himself leaning closer to get a better whiff. Kuroo was so warm and muscular and… alpha.

“We’re almost there,” Kuroo said.

His hold of Bokuto’s waist tightened a bit, stopping Bokuto from completely turning his body towards him.

“Good thing we carpooled, right?” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto hummed, delighted that his alpha was happy. He leaned his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. The upside of being a tall omega was that while his alpha was taller than him, it was such a minor difference that snuggling into his neck was easy.

Kuroo cleared his throat and pushed Bokuto away. Bokuto blinked, then turned to look at the open car door.

“Get in,” Kuroo said, something odd in his voice, but Bokuto had no brain capacity left to even try to understand it. “I’ll take you home.”

“Yes,” Bokuto said.

His omega side was thrilled to have his alpha take such good care of him. Kuroo closed the door and Bokuto took a deep breath.

He had to maintain his bearings somehow. Just until he got home. Just until Kuroo left him in his room so he wouldn’t accidentally let his feelings get in the way of their friendship.

Kuroo hadn’t known he was omega.

Bokuto watched Kuroo walk around the car and couldn’t help wondering if maybe Kuroo would have shown proper interest in him had he known. Had Kuroo thought he was alpha? He found that hard to imagine, but clearly Kuroo had thought something, and he didn’t think he came across as beta.

“Alright,” Kuroo said as he sat on the driver’s side and started the car.

The drive was quiet. There was a new kind of awkwardness in the air between them, and Bokuto hated it. But he had no way of fixing it right now, as he felt the seat of his underwear getting wetter with slick, the burning arousal spreading every minute. His breaths were starting to come out as little pants.

And all the while Kuroo’s scent was spreading over him, the familiarity of it soothing his nerves while also fanning the flames inside. Bokuto turned his head and let his forehead rest against the cold car window. He watched the streets go by. They were starting to blur in his mind.

And he was so wet.

At least he wasn’t cramping yet, at least he could preserve some of his dignity, even if he was otherwise slipping out of reality.

He couldn’t believe that Kuroo had never realised he was omega, even after living together for over a year. He had always figured he was dense, but apparently Kuroo was the really dense one.

It was pretty funny to think about. Kuroo was often so keenly aware of things, usually the first one to notice something. Bokuto was sure he hadn’t done anything to try to hide his dynamic, so Kuroo must have worked hard to ignore all the signs.

Such as his heats. After moving in with Kuroo, his first heat had taken place, like it usually did, during the summer and he was visiting home, so there had been no need to tell Kuroo. When it was time for his his first heat at their apartment, he had been a bit embarrassed by it. He now thought that maybe he had never explicitly said it was his heat when he asked Kuroo to stay with Kenma for a few days.

How could this be his third heat during their time as roommates, the second one he was going to have at their shared apartment, and Kuroo hadn’t figured it out?

Bokuto smiled. It was so rare for Kuroo to be this oblivious. He would have to tease him after his heat was over.

The car rolled to a stop, his thoughts didn’t. They were focused on Kuroo and his scent, how this virile alpha was in the same small space. Bokuto wondered how his pheromones were affecting Kuroo. Were they affecting him at all? Kuroo was acting surprisingly normal, getting out of the car, leaving behind his scent that made Bokuto’s cock finally start to stiffen.

Suddenly he fell sideways, against something soft but firm. He blinked, now watching Kuroo’s shirt from a very short distance.

“We’re here,” Kuroo said.

He reached in to unbuckle Bokuto’s seatbelt, and his scent was intoxicating. There was no other way to describe it, it was so perfect, exactly what Bokuto wanted to have around him during his heat. He wanted to cling to Kuroo, stop him from pulling away, but his arms were so heavy. His head was lolling against the seat, eyes half-closed but focused on Alpha.

“Come on,” Alpha said. “You have to walk. I can’t possibly carry you.”

Bokuto whined at that thought. He was too big for an omega. Alpha would have preferred someone smaller, someone he could carry to the nest and completely cover with his body.

Alpha took his hand and pulled gently, and he followed.

“That’s good,” Alpha said, and Bokuto purred.

Alpha wrapped his arm around him, pulled him close, and Bokuto rested his head against his shoulder, nose pressed close to his scent gland. Alpha guided him towards their nest, and he followed. He would follow Alpha anywhere.

He sensed other alphas nearby and turned his head to hide his face against Alpha. Alpha kept him close and growled at the other alphas, protecting him from outsiders. He was purring continuously, Alpha’s scent was everything he needed, he was safe, he would be taken care of, Alpha had a promise in his scent.

They arrived somewhere, where their scents were intertwined. It made him feel even better, to be somewhere that was just for the two of them. Alpha led him to a room that smelled more like Bokuto. The nest then. Alpha would undress them both and fuck him and knot him, claim him and provide for him, while he would carry Alpha’s pups, he would be the best omega for his Alpha.

Alpha sat him down somewhere soft, but it wasn’t the nest. He frowned.

“I’m going to stay with Kenma,” Alpha said.

He didn’t understand what it meant. His body was too heavy, so he slumped into the softness that wasn’t the nest. He looked at Alpha, who had turned and was headed away.

He whined, the smallest of calls, confused and already lonely. He saw Alpha shiver, but Alpha didn’t stop. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

What?

He listened, heard Alpha move outside the room. Alpha was… gathering nesting materials and food? He called again, a bit stronger, just to let Alpha know that he was here, and he was waiting. He was breathing heavily, lying on his side, legs hanging off the edge. He was starting to sweat, arousal starting to take over everything, and he wanted Alpha back now, he needed Alpha to undress him from the restrictive clothes. He needed Alpha to… He needed Alpha.

His next call was a bit louder, telling Alpha to hurry. He heard footsteps and perked up slightly.

The door didn’t open. Alpha wasn’t coming.

He heard a door close in the distance, then nothing. He waited, holding his breath, but his heart was loud in his ears. He couldn’t hear anyone. Alpha’s scent was fading.

Alpha had left.

He blinked a few times, then a few times more.

Alpha had left.

Alpha hadn’t wanted him?

He wasn’t good?

He called loudly. Alpha’s scent wasn’t returning. He called again and again, louder and louder until his voice was hoarse and his throat hurting, but nothing compared to the pain in his chest. It felt like something had been ripped out, something vital, an integral part of him that was supposed to always be there but no longer was. There was a hollow echo in its place, a horrifying rot that was quickly spreading. His stomach was cramping too, body expecting to be filled by the alpha who had rejected him.

His calls turned to cries of anguish. The pain was blinding, and he squeezed his eyes shut, curling into himself to somehow patch the aching hole in him. He was shivering, fingers digging into his stomach.

Alpha didn’t want him.

He was a bad omega.

Tears were streaming down his face. He curled tighter into himself, getting too close to the edge, and falling. The floor was hard and cold.

There was no nest.

He should have built a nest. Alpha had left because he didn’t have a nest.

There was something sharp inside him, and the pain was growing. He didn’t know how he could take it.

And it didn’t matter because Alpha hadn’t wanted him. He didn’t matter.

He was sweating so much his clothes were sticking to his skin, his hair plastered to his forehead and nape. His cries were no longer loud, they had turned to little whimpers with the occasional louder whine, calling for the alpha who would never return.

There was someone in the room. It wasn’t Alpha, so he didn’t care. His breaths were gasps and he felt like he was shrinking, or maybe the dark entity inside him was growing.

“Bokuto?” he heard someone say.

They were close by. They were omega.

There was a hand in his hair, pushing it off his face. It then settled over his forehead and it was cool, it felt good and he leaned into the touch.

“Shit,” the omega said.

The hand was gone, and he cried in panic, he needed the touch back, he didn’t want to be alone, even though he was bad, and Alpha hadn’t wanted to stay.

“It’s okay,” the omega said, the hand returning, but this time on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m going to call Kuroo.”

The hand was a cooling presence, making it slightly easier to breathe around the pain. Then his stomach cramped hard and he pressed closer into himself, he needed to be smaller. The tears had turned the floor wet and slippery under his temple.

“Kuroo, you need to come back immediately,” the omega said.

He didn’t know who the omega was talking to. There was no one else.

“He’s heat-sick! I don’t know how or when, but his omega has clearly chosen you as his alpha. You need to be here!”

The hand on his shoulder was stroking him slowly. It was calming, although every time he started to relax, the pain was back and felt worse.

“Kuroo, I’m serious. If you’re not here within the next thirty minutes, I’m going to call an ambulance.”

He tried to edge closer to the omega. It didn’t take the pain away, but it helped him feel less alone.

He cried out, voice wavering and tired. He was at his limit.

“No, he can’t wait that long. I’m calling the ambulance now.”

He was sobbing. The omega’s hand slipped to his back and stroked him soothingly, trying to chase away the thing that was eating him from the inside.

“Fine, but if you’re not here in five minutes, I’m calling the ambulance.”

He was slipping. The floor felt like ice, cold and hard and smooth. And it was at an angle, tipping him over, making him slide down towards the bottom. He could no longer hear his breaths, but he felt how his chest was moving with them.

“It’s okay,” the omega said, now closer. “Your alpha will be here soon. You’ll be okay.”

He didn’t understand the words, just alpha, just his Alpha, but his Alpha was gone.

“Maybe I should call the ambulance anyway,” the omega said, now covering him with their body, resting their head against his sweaty temple. “It’s scares me that you went so quiet.”

The omega was heavy, it helped him settle some, and he was no longer sliding aimlessly towards an endless void. The omega’s scent got stronger. There was a sigh against his cheek.

“I wish I was an alpha. I’ve never wanted to be an alpha this bad. I wish I could help you somehow.”

He was getting cold. It was spreading out from his chest, from the place where something was missing. Breathing was heavy, everything was so heavy. There were loud noises and he tried to hide from them.

“Oh no, Bokuto!”

A new voice. Somewhere around him. Getting closer.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The omega’s weight left him, and he whimpered, alone, abandoned.

“Thank you, Akaashi,” the new voice said.

There was a new hand on him, stroking his hair, stopping to touch his forehead before moving to his hair again.

“I’m so sorry, Bokuto. I didn’t realise this might happen.”

“Do you know what to do?” the omega’s voice asked.

“Yeah. If he doesn’t get better soon, I’ll call the ambulance.”

“I’ll wait. Let me know when he’s better. I won’t leave before that.”

The hand in his hair was soft and warm.

“Bokuto? Can you hear me?”

He felt like he was slipping out of his own body.

Then something jostled his body, he cried out in pain, but his voice was weak.

“I’m sorry.”

He faintly recognised that he was sitting up, and someone was pulling him into an embrace. Someone warm. Someone he knew.

There was a hand in his hair again, guiding his head to rest on a shoulder, pulling his face closer to a scent gland.

“Please, be okay,” the someone whispered.

He was limp, leaning against the warm body, slowly recognising a scent. It was a scared scent; this person was worried and lost.

“Please, be okay.”

The scent was slowly surrounding them, surrounding him, he was breathing it in, and it was filling the hollowness inside.

“Alpha,” he tried to say, but it was so weak he was afraid that Alpha couldn’t hear him.

“Yes,” Alpha said. “Yes, I’m here. I’m sorry I left.”

Alpha’s arms were warm around him. He leaned heavily against Alpha’s firm body. Alpha’s scent was still erratic, just like a heartbeat, one moment relief, one moment the intense worry again. He pressed his nose closer to the scent gland. The pain was fading, leaving behind heaviness. He was so tired.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He didn’t open his eyes, simply let himself slip into sleep.

He had a dream. It was vivid, he hadn’t fallen asleep at all, he was living it. He was warm, then he was cold, alone and abandoned. It was dark around him, he couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat, getting slower and slower.

Then he woke up. He was alone and cold, and he wasn’t certain he had woken up at all. He tried calling for Alpha, knowing that Alpha wouldn’t come.

“I’m here,” Alpha said and kneeled next to him.

He blearily opened his eyes.

“I didn’t go far,” Alpha said. “I just needed to build you a nest.”

He blinked slowly, absorbing Alpha’s words.

Nest. He knew nests. His nest that he should have built for Alpha, but he hadn’t.

“Hey,” Alpha said and stroked his hair. “It’s okay. I think I did an okay job for someone who’s never built a nest. You don’t have to worry. It’s okay.”

Alpha’s hand slipped to his cheek, rested there. Alpha was looking at him with a small smile.

“Do you think you can stand up enough to get in the nest?” Alpha asked.

He didn’t know, but he wanted to try for Alpha. He started getting up, and with Alpha’s help he climbed into the nest.

“Let’s get these clothes off you, they’re filthy,” Alpha said and started undressing him.

He raised his hands when Alpha asked, lay down and raised his hips for Alpha, who quickly slipped his pants and underwear off. Alpha turned to put the clothes away, and he turned to lie on his stomach, then started pushing himself into position.

“No, no,” Alpha said gently and hurried back to the nest. “None of that now. You need to rest and recover.”

He whined in confusion.

“I want you to rest,” Alpha said.

He rolled to lie on his side. Alpha glanced towards his groin before quickly averting his eyes. He didn’t understand why. Alpha pulled a blanket over him before getting into the nest himself.

“You just rest now,” Alpha said. “I already told Akaashi you were doing better, and he went home.”

Alpha opened his arms and he shifted closer, let Alpha pull him into a warm hug. He settled in his Alpha’s arms, face pressed against Alpha’s scent gland, and he quickly fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

*

It was hot. There was an itch in him, and he tried to get rid of it, hips rutting against something firm.

Bokuto woke up with a mewl, cock hard and pressed against something warm. He blinked his eyes open and found himself looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo was smiling, but it was oddly awkward.

Bokuto frowned.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Are you back to yourself?” Kuroo asked.

“Huh?”

Bokuto tried to think back but couldn’t remember much after realising he was going into heat and telling Kuroo to take him home.

“What happened?” he asked.

He turned to look at himself. His body was covered with a blanket, and he could tell he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Why am I naked?” he asked, when an idea hit him, and he turned to look at Kuroo with wide eyes. “I didn’t do anything bad, did I? Oh shit, Kuroo, I’m sorry, whatever it was!”

Kuroo shook his head. His smile had relaxed and seemed more genuine now.

“You didn’t do anything bad,” Kuroo said, then went serious. “Do you not remember anything?”

Bokuto’s eyes were still wide as he shook his head. What was he supposed to remember? Kuroo was still wearing a lot of clothes, so they couldn’t have fucked, right?

“Okay,” Kuroo said and sighed, then turned to look at the ceiling. “So, your omega decided I’m your alpha, so when I left you here, it thought that I rejected you. And you got heat-sick.”

“Wha-?”

Bokuto tried to rack his brain for anything that would even suggest that something like that had happened. Although, he also knew that once an omega slipped into their instinctual level, they were disconnected from their normal self, which often ended up with no memories of what happened during the slip.

He just couldn’t believe that his omega would imprint on Kuroo so strongly.

“Was it,” he asked, then swallowed. “Was it bad?”

Kuroo turned to look at him again.

“Yeah,” he said, a worried crease between his brows. “It was really scary. I… Akaashi was here, he found you and called me. And I heard your call through the phone and it was… Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever felt my heart break so vividly.”

Kuroo sighed and turned his body to better lie on his back, face towards the ceiling again.

“And then I got here and you were so quiet,” he said, and his voice was small in a way Bokuto didn’t remember ever hearing it. “You were pretty much unresponsive at that point. I was so scared, I just kept thinking I should have told Akaashi to call the ambulance after all because there’s no way you’ll recover just because I came back.”

Kuroo’s scent was an ache. Bokuto had only once smelled it like that, and that was after Kuroo’s grandmother had passed away. He hated that this time, he was the reason for it. Maybe he should have dealt with his feelings a long time ago, simply accept that Kuroo wasn’t into him and move on.

“But you did,” Kuroo said.

He glanced at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. Bokuto didn’t know what to say. He watched Kuroo lie there, breathing steady.

“I did a lot of thinking while you were asleep,” Kuroo said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo took a moment to think. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted so possessive around those alphas, I’m sure that’s what triggered it. And I’m sorry.”

“No,” Bokuto said immediately.

He raised his upper body enough to see Kuroo’s face properly.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “It’s because I like you.”

He snapped his mouth shut once he realised what he had just blurted out. Kuroo was looking at him with a frown.

“Right,” Kuroo said. “I know it’s the heat talking. You must be getting close to the first wave again.”

“No, it isn’t,” Bokuto insisted. “I really do like you.”

Kuroo shook his head and turned to look to the other side of the room.

“Let’s not talk about it right now,” he said.

“Oh.”

Bokuto couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. He lay down again and turned away from Kuroo.

Rejected twice by the same man, huh. Although he didn’t remember the first rejection. It probably hurt a lot more. He remembered reading that omegas went through intense pain when they were in an instinctual state and their alpha rejected them. Not that his breaking heart didn’t hurt too.

He was intensely aware of Kuroo’s presence behind his back.

“You don’t have to stay,” he said.

“Yes, I do,” Kuroo said immediately. “Don’t you remember? Once an omega has gone heat-sick, if the alpha came back, they can’t leave or it might happen again.”

Bokuto hadn’t remembered that detail. He sighed. He pressed closer to the side of the nest, as far away from Kuroo as he could possibly go.

He was starting to sweat, and his cock was quickly getting fully hard again. It wouldn't take long before the first wave of heat fully hit him, and he was trying to swallow down the bitterness of Kuroo's rejection. Things would be so awkward between them after this was all over, because not only had Bokuto imprinted on Kuroo during his early heat, it had also forced Kuroo to stay with him throughout his entire heat. Because of the heat-sickness, his heat would probably be over quicker than usual, but he would still have to get off in front of Kuroo.

He tried to settle down, tried to ignore the growing pressure inside him, but his cock was throbbing, and his passage was aching to be filled. He sniffled and closed his eyes as if it would make him invisible to Kuroo, then turned his hips to rut against the bed. His cock was dripping pre-come and it smeared against his skin, against the nest. It should make him feel proud to mark the nest like this, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kuroo who had built it, Kuroo who was lying next to him, probably trying to ignore what Bokuto was doing.

He couldn't help the whine that escaped him when his insides cramped, empty and yearning.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, sounding genuinely worried. “You're not holding back on my behalf, are you? I'm not an expert or anything but I know what a heat entails. You should take care of it.”

Bokuto tried to hold back, but he felt so empty he knew there was no way around it. At least he was still covered by the blanket.

He slipped his hand between his cheeks, brushed over the entrance that was already soaking wet. He didn’t wait to slip two fingers inside.

Usually having anything inside him was enough to stop the aching, but even with his two fingers, he still felt unbearably empty. He angled his digits for his secondary opening, rubbing around it before inserting a single fingertip. He was surprised to find it easily slipping inside, the feeling immediately bringing him some relief.

He didn’t usually use his secondary opening, even during heats, simply because it was so tight that any attempts at penetration had been painful. Sometimes during heats, he had used one finger to tease himself. It was only when he was desperate, and the feeling was bordering pain, but it was always all he needed.

Not today.

He teased the entrance with the second finger before slowly beginning to insert it. He was expecting the pain to flair up any moment, but once he had his knuckles tightly pressed against his ass, fingers completely inside his secondary canal, he had to believe that there was no pain involved.

He stopped to think. It was getting harder with the heat starting to take over properly, but his surprise to find himself fingering his secondary canal was sobering.

Why did it not hurt?

He heard Kuroo shift and wondered if Kuroo was the answer. Maybe the presence of an alpha had relaxed some part of his body that had previously kept his secondary opening pretty much completely out of limits for him. He wished that he had paid more attention during sex ed, so he’d know if that was even possible, but he had never thought he’d have any use for such a part of himself so he had effectively wiped away all memories of ever having heard anything about it.

Could it be that because his omega had imprinted on Kuroo, his body had decided it needed to be ready to be bred?

The thought caused two separate reactions in his body: he shivered in disgust at the idea of ever carrying a baby inside him, but his hole constricted around his fingers, sending waves of pleasure over his body.

The moan he let out was loud and shameless as he experienced pleasure unlike any he had experienced before. His hips were twitching, trying to get more inside, he wanted to be stuffed full, needed it so sorely. He tried scissoring his fingers, the small stretch pleasant, but more importantly it told him that he could add a third finger.

As he pushed a third finger inside his secondary canal, he moaned again, high and needy, hips pressing down against his hand to get more, more, more. His cock was aching with how hard it was, and it only took a small crook of his fingers to make him come, body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

He came down slowly, gasping for breath and eyes blurry with tears. His fingers were still inside him, still feeling awesome. But as he returned to the reality, he also became aware of the ache of not having enough returning. He tried moving his hand, eventually even added a fourth finger, but nothing felt good enough. He was panting hard, pleasure was racking his body, but it wasn’t enough.

And he knew it wouldn’t be enough, no matter what he did.

“Fuck, it’s not enough,” he said, frustration lacing his voice.

He pulled his fingers out, the feeling of being empty immediately amplifying. He turned to look at Kuroo, who was frowning at him in worry.

“Please,” he said. “You have to help me.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I can’t take advantage of you,” he said.

“Please,” Bokuto begged, making sure to sound as pleading as he physically could. “Please, I promise I won’t think of it as anything more than a friend helping me. Please, I can’t take this.”

He now had tears in his eyes and sniffled, the horrible feeling of not having anything inside him growing each second.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t want to force you.”

Kuroo was frowning again and shook his head vehemently.

“No, it’s not…” he said, but didn’t seem to find the right words. “You’re not.”

Bokuto was now openly sobbing, the ache inside him so intense by now.

“It’s not enough,” he blubbered.

He didn’t know what to do. Kuroo wouldn’t help him, but if his own fingers weren’t enough, what was there left? He had a dildo that he often used, but not only did he not want to fuck himself on it with Kuroo right there, he also had a feeling it wouldn’t be enough. This horrible need must have somehow been caused by Kuroo, either simply Kuroo being there and in that sense available, or it was yet another thing to do with the imprinting.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said with a soft voice.

Bokuto opened his eyes, not sure when he had even closed them. Kuroo was leaning on his elbow, looking at him from above, and boy, did his omega purr in satisfaction. His eyes were still filled with tears that were slowly making their way down his face.

“What do you need?” Kuroo asked.

He pushed a strand of hair off Bokuto’s forehead, then wiped away his tears, although they were almost immediately replaced by more.

“You,” Bokuto whimpered. “I need you inside me.”

He was thankful that heat lowered inhibitions because there was no way he would have ever gotten those words out otherwise. Kuroo looked at him with dark eyes, and he blinked slowly to clear his vision.

“You mean,” Kuroo started to ask, then cleared his throat and turned his eyes away. “You mean you want me to fuck you?”

Bokuto nodded, lips trembling.

“I need it,” he said.

“Okay,” Kuroo said.

He wasn’t looking at Bokuto. Bokuto wondered if Kuroo had meant that he understood and was now trying to weigh the pros and cons. But then Kuroo sat up and pulled his shirt off. Bokuto watched him strip unceremoniously, dropping his clothes to the floor, until he was sitting there completely nude. Kuroo still hadn’t looked at Bokuto and had angled his hips in a way that hid his cock.

“Okay,” Kuroo said to himself.

Bokuto wanted to tell him it was fine, they didn’t need to do anything, but the ache was starting to turn into cramps. He watched Kuroo turn towards him. Kuroo’s eyes were soft as he regarded Bokuto.

“You can’t stay under the blanket for this,” Kuroo said with a smile.

Bokuto blinked and turned to look at himself, realising that he was, in fact, still covered. He slowly pulled the blanket away, eyes finding Kuroo’s cock now that he had turned. He was surprised to find Kuroo so hard. Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise. Kuroo was, after all, an alpha in close proximity to an omega in heat. Of course, he was going to be affected.

Kuroo hesitated before placing a hand on Bokuto’s arm, sliding along it to Bokuto’s neck. His cool fingers rubbed over Bokuto’s scent gland, and Bokuto sighed, the dull throb of his glands easing. He wondered if he should turn around and present for Kuroo, but then Kuroo slid his hand down to his nipple and all coherent thoughts disappeared. Kuroo rubbed over the hard nub with his thumb but didn’t linger, and was soon touching over Bokuto’s abs, down to his faint happy trail, and finally, his cock. Kuroo wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few tugs, making Bokuto groan.

Kuroo seemed to know just how badly Bokuto needed to be filled, because he didn’t take long to slide his fingers between Bokuto’s cheeks to rub over his entrance.

“You’re so wet,” he nearly whispered in awe.

Bokuto nodded and whimpered. Kuroo slipped a finger inside, then pulled away. Bokuto sobbed at the loss.

“Shh,” Kuroo shushed him gently. “Just a sec.”

Kuroo finally moved from his spot and settled between Bokuto’s open legs. Bokuto spread his legs wider now that there was the promise of more. Kuroo had his own cock in hand, stroking it a few times before holding it still and guiding it to Bokuto’s hole. The head rubbed over the wet pucker, and Bokuto was sure he had never felt anything that good. If even this was so good, he wasn’t going to survive sex with Kuroo.

Gently Kuroo pushed his cock inside. It easily slipped past the first resistance, its girth more than what Bokuto was used to.

“Fuck,” he faintly heard Kuroo swear.

Bokuto’s mouth was open, his eyes had fallen closed. The slow drag of Kuroo’s cock was already making him see stars. He was sure he wouldn’t last long. The head of Kuroo’s cock slid against Bokuto’s secondary entrance and he whimpered. Finally, finally.

Except Kuroo didn’t go inside.

Bokuto was so surprised he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, the arousal having taken a backseat for the moment. Kuroo was nearly all the way inside, but he wasn’t _inside_. Bokuto wondered if this was enough. Kuroo was big and hard, and he could certainly fuck Bokuto just like this.

But he was so empty.

With that thought, the ache was back, and so were the tears.

“Please, inside,” Bokuto whimpered.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked, frozen in place.

His only answer was a sob, so he pulled back and adjusted his hips before pushing back in. This time, his cock slipped right into Bokuto’s secondary passage, and Bokuto immediately came with a broken moan.

“Wow,” he heard Kuroo say.

He was gasping for breath, legs trembling against Kuroo’s body, and wow, he had never come so hard with another person between his legs. He had never had anyone make him feel so good, not that he had all that much experience.

He turned his head to look at Kuroo, who met his eyes with a smile.

“Okay?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto could only nod.

“You still want this?” Kuroo asked.

Another nod.

Kuroo nodded as well, then started pushing farther inside. Bokuto hadn’t quite realised that he had only had the head of Kuroo’s cock in his secondary passage. He quickly became very aware of it, as Kuroo’s cock was filling him to the brim, bordering on too much, but there was no pain. He almost couldn’t believe it. How could he take Kuroo’s entire cock with such ease when he usually couldn’t even take one finger?

But there he was, Kuroo’s hips pressed against his ass, Kuroo’s cock deeper inside him than anyone – even himself – had ever been before.

And it was heaven.

He was faintly aware of how loud he was being but there was no way to stop it. His back was arching off the bed as Kuroo started a slow pace, cock pushing in and pulling out, stirring Bokuto’s insides, and in a flash of thought Bokuto wondered how he would ever manage a heat alone after this. He wondered if his passage would open for another alpha.

And then he heard Kuroo grunt, and the thrusts got harder, almost impatient. Bokuto couldn’t do anything but hold on, legs hanging over Kuroo’s elbows, hands tight fists in whatever he had managed to grab a hold of.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned.

He leaned forward, letting go of one of Bokuto’s legs to reach, and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s neck, right next to the scent gland. Bokuto threw his head back to give him more room, his moans remaining loud and unabashed. Kuroo’s lips were all over his neck, sharp teeth nibbling the skin between kisses and licks. Kuroo brought up his free hand and turned Bokuto’s head to kiss him, both their mouths’ open and tongues tangling into each other. Kuroo’s cock was hitting a spot inside that made Bokuto see stars, his tongue going slack, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. Kuroo continued to lick into his mouth, grunting every now and then.

Bokuto hardly had time to wish that Kuroo would be louder when he felt the beginning of a knot rub against his entrance. Kuroo moaned into the kiss, hips moving fast, cock thick and heavy inside Bokuto. His knot was growing fast, and just as it reached its maximum width, Bokuto came, passage tightening around Kuroo’s cock, milking him dry as Kuroo’s orgasm hit. Bokuto hardly even heard Kuroo’s groan, body so focused on the pleasure of having a big alpha cock in his secondary passage and said alpha cock having knotted him. The knot was big, almost too big, and fit snuggly right inside Bokuto’s secondary entrance.

Just the thought of being knotted made Bokuto’s entire body tingle. He moaned as Kuroo readjusted himself to roll them to their sides. As much as he felt like he never wanted to stop feeling the pleasure, he could also tell that with this, his heat was probably going to be over without a second wave.

He clung to Kuroo, suddenly feeling vulnerable like he usually did after sex, although this time the feeling was stronger. Kuroo tightened his hold around Bokuto, arms strong and hands warm.

“I love you,” Bokuto mumbled against Kuroo’s neck.

His eyes were heavy. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake to keep feeling Kuroo inside him, but he could only fight for so long before sleep overtook him.

*

Bokuto woke up to feeling comfortable. For a moment, he wasn’t even sure he had woken up, because awake world could not be that comfortable. He was holding someone warm, which further proved that he must have still been asleep. He frowned and pressed closer to the... person? Yes, he was definitely cuddling with someone, the muscular but lean body smelling absolutely delightful. He felt strong arms holding him, and he was sure he had never felt as content and safe.

He was slowly floating towards the understanding that he was, in fact, awake. But where? Had he gone home with someone? He couldn't remember so he must have been very drunk. But then, where was the headache and nausea?

He felt like his memories returning was a crash, jolting his body as he suddenly remembered Kuroo and sex and knotting. He opened his eyes. The room was doused in bright light muted by the curtains. Kuroo was naked beside him, but they were both covered by a blanket. When he moved his leg, he could feel Kuroo's soft cock against his thigh.

“Okay?” Kuroo asked softly.

Bokuto turned to look at him. Kuroo looked mildly worried. Bokuto nodded slowly.

“Are you,” Kuroo asked slowly, “still in heat?”

Bokuto shook his head and frowned.

“No,” he said. “No, I feel fine.”

Kuroo smiled in relief.

“That's good,” he said.

Awkward silence fell between them. Bokuto was staring at Kuroo, who in turn had fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Slowly Kuroo's hold on Bokuto loosened, until he pulled his left arm away and let the right one relax against the bed. Bokuto was uncomfortably aware of their shared nakedness and how his own hips were pressed close to Kuroo's hips.

Kuroo cleared his throat and Bokuto rolled away from him. He lay on his back, eyes on the ceiling, and wondered how they would get over this.

“You should probably go see a doctor,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto turned to look at him. Kuroo had sat up, his back was to Bokuto and a sheet was pooling over his lap.

“Why?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo turned to look at him, eyes sharp.

“What do you mean _why_?” Kuroo asked, voice almost angry. “You got heat-sick. There could be damage.”

“Oh,” Bokuto nearly whispered, then swallowed before speaking again. “I forgot. I can't… I don't remember.”

Kuroo's face softened.

“I know,” he said. “I'm sorry.”

Kuroo turned away again. Bokuto looked at the slope of his back. There were red scratches down his skin and Bokuto wondered if they were caused by him.

“It was scary,” Kuroo said quietly.

Then he stood up and Bokuto got an eyeful of his ass.

“I'm sorry?” Bokuto said equally quietly.

He felt more and more uncertain, and the uncertainty made his gut ache; he had never so obviously not known what Kuroo was thinking. About him or about anything. Kuroo picked up his underwear and pulled it on. Bokuto watched him bend down to get his t-shirt. His back muscles shifted beautifully as he got dressed.

“I'll make you something to eat,” Kuroo said without looking at Bokuto, picked up his jeans and socks, and left.

Bokuto's heart felt heavy, as if it was under so much pressure it could no longer pump as easily as it used to. He heard Kuroo walk around in the apartment, then heard noise from the kitchen as he started preparing breakfast. A part of Bokuto wondered if he could sneak out while Kuroo's attention was elsewhere. A bigger part of him knew that it would be childish and might make things more difficult. He was an adult and he could deal with rejection and a bit of awkwardness.

Slowly he got up. His legs felt weak, but not much compared to how he usually felt after a heat. He almost felt like he had simply had a bit of fun with someone who was willing to fuck him into the mattress.

He quietly made his way to the bathroom. His shower was efficient, almost hurried, his mind too distracted to draw it out in the hopes of avoiding the inevitable for a while longer. Too soon, he was clean and pulling on a pair of sweatpants, his shirt clinging to his moist skin. He took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and heading to the kitchen.

“Everything okay?” Kuroo asked.

He merely glanced at Bokuto, but Bokuto found it difficult to feel hurt by it because Kuroo had somehow managed to prepare a full meal for him. He sat down. Kuroo passed him a glass of water, then sat down himself. Bokuto didn't waste any time to dig in, suddenly very aware of how hungry he was.

“That time you asked me to stay at Kenma's for a couple of days,” Kuroo said quietly, “was it because you were going into heat?”

Bokuto glanced at him and swallowed heavily.

“Yes,” he said.

Kuroo nodded, eyes on his own plate. It was quiet for a while.

“We should probably talk,” Kuroo then said.

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed, in no hurry to start the conversation.

Kuroo seemed to be feeling the same, his eyes fixed on his food as he chewed slowly. For once in his life, Bokuto was glad about his post-heat hunger because it was distracting enough for him to keep putting food in his mouth, thus preventing himself from needing to talk.

“So,” Kuroo then started, stretching the one syllable almost awkwardly long. “You're an omega.”

Bokuto merely nodded, his mouth stuffed full of food.

“I feel kind of stupid,” Kuroo said, “for not realising. It seems like… like something I should have noticed.”

“How do you mean?” Bokuto asked, mouth still somewhat full.

Kuroo shrugged and stared at the table.

“I don't know,” he said. “I guess… there must have been signs I was ignoring just because I thought… you don't… look… very omega…”

Bokuto snorted, causing Kuroo's stiff shoulders to relax a bit.

“Why did you think I asked you to go to Kenma's?” he asked.

Kuroo frowned at his glass of water.

“I guess,” he said, “I figured that you just needed some time alone.”

Bokuto shook his head but smiled.

“How did you not realise,” he wondered. “I'm supposed to be the thick one.”

“You're not,” Kuroo said surprisingly sharply. “You shouldn't say that, because you're not.”

Bokuto stared at him, his chopsticks frozen on their way to his mouth. Kuroo was frowning, but still staring at the table. Bokuto's first instinct was to crack a joke to break the tension, but he could tell from the lines of Kuroo's shoulders that it would not be received well.

“Right,” he said weakly and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Kuroo finally raised his head enough to look at him, and his eyes were piercing. Bokuto turned his own gaze back to his food, and finally noticed that the clump of rice he had been meaning to eat had fallen onto the table. He busied himself by cleaning it up. His ears were burning. Kuroo had never looked at him like that, and he felt like it meant something, he just couldn't figure out what.

“If anyone needs to apologise, it's me,” Kuroo said.

“What?” Bokuto asked, mouth full again. “Why?”

“I should have done things differently,” Kuroo said and sighed heavily. “I shouldn't have acted so possessive when you were going into heat.”

“No, Kuroo,” Bokuto said and hurriedly swallowed. “I already told you it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known.”

“Of course I should have known,” Kuroo said, voice slightly raised. “It's to be expected that an unmated omega would imprint on an alpha who acts the right way.”

Bokuto frowned and stared at Kuroo, who was stubbornly not looking away either.

“I should take offence,” Bokuto said, “but I'm frankly too tired. I'm sorry that my feelings for you put you on such a tough spot. You couldn't have known because I never told you, and at that point it was a bit too late, wasn't it? And-”

“Wait,” Kuroo interrupted, voice loud and unwavering, but he then seemed to be at a loss for words.

Bokuto raised his brows and shrugged.

“There's not much different I could have done in the situation,” Bokuto said. “My heat wasn't due for at least a month more. There was no way of predicting it.”

“No,” Kuroo said and shook his head. “No, I mean, what are you talking about?”

It was Bokuto's turn to feel like he was no longer following the conversation. He looked at Kuroo uncertainly and tried to remember what it was he had said exactly.

“What do you mean?” he finally asked when Kuroo remained quiet.

“What do I mean?” Kuroo asked weakly. “What do you mean you're sorry? It wasn't your fault.”

“Of course it was,” Bokuto snapped. “I should have realised that my feelings would have some kind of an effect that close to heat.”

“What feelings?” Kuroo asked, completely flabbergasted.

Bokuto opened his mouth, then closed it. He regarded Kuroo's face. It seemed that Kuroo sincerely didn't understand what he was talking about. He squinted at Kuroo's face, hoping that it would suddenly reveal something that he was overlooking. It didn't.

“What feelings?” Kuroo repeated.

“You know,” Bokuto tried waving his hand in a way that he hoped would unfreeze Kuroo's brain.

“I actually don't,” Kuroo said. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Bokuto was now doubting himself. He had been certain that he had confessed to Kuroo, but he had also been in heat, so maybe he remembered wrong. Maybe he had only imagined a confession? Had it been a dream?

“I,” Bokuto started, but then wasn't quite sure how to finish.

“What?” Kuroo asked with a hint of irritation.

“I just,” Bokuto stammered, “I just thought… I thought I told you?”

“Told me what?” Kuroo asked.

“That I like you,” Bokuto said hesitantly.

Kuroo stared at him, eyes dark and brows furrowed.

“I'm sorry,” Bokuto added, because Kuroo looked like he was going to explode.

Kuroo let out a sigh that seemed to empty him of all energy, and he slumped back in his chair.

“No, you don't,” Kuroo said, voice hoarse, and swallowed, “you don't need to apologise.”

Kuroo was now looking at his food again, not even half-eaten yet. His hair was slipping over his eye and he swept it aside impatiently. Bokuto wanted to argue because clearly Kuroo wasn't okay with his feelings, but the look on Kuroo's face kept him quiet. He wasn't exactly keen on having Kuroo blow up.

Bokuto was already starting to wonder if he should simply leave Kuroo alone for a while, when Kuroo finally spoke.

“How long?” he asked.

“How long what?” Bokuto asked in return.

Kuroo looked at him with an inscrutable face. Bokuto felt like it had happened too many times within one single conversation. Maybe he didn't know Kuroo as well as he thought he did.

“How long have you had feelings for me?” Kuroo clarified.

Bokuto weighed his options. He could lie, which might preserve a pinch of his dignity, or he could be truthful and finally have closure to his years-long pining. Then again, did he have any dignity left after what had happened? Things were already going to change.

“Pretty much since the beginning,” he said quietly.

Kuroo looked surprised.

“The beginning of our friendship?” he asked. “So, years?”

Bokuto simply nodded and poked at what was left of his food. He was still hungry but now his gut was also churning with nerves.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto glanced at him too quickly to properly read his face.

“It was quite obvious that you weren't interested,” he mumbled at his food. “I figured it was better to stay quiet and keep your friendship.”

“Oh.”

Bokuto wondered if Kuroo would want to move out. He would probably have to move too, unless he managed to find a roommate, but he had never really been fond of living with other omegas. Maybe a beta, but they didn't always like rooming with omegas.

“If I knew you were omega,” Kuroo said, cleared his throat, and then remained quiet.

“I thought you knew,” Bokuto said to make sure Kuroo understood. “I thought you knew and were still okay with living with me. I didn't intend to deceive you.”

“What? No,” Kuroo hurried to say and cleared his throat again. “No, I meant… I meant that I… All this time I thought there was something wrong with me because I was attracted to you, because I thought… What kind of an alpha wants to get with another alpha, you know?”

Kuroo's laugh was dry and desperate. Bokuto didn't know what to say.

“And all this time,” Kuroo said, his voice coming out strangled, “you were an omega.”

“I'm sorry,” Bokuto said.

From his peripheral vision he saw Kuroo shake his head.

“You don't need to apologise,” Kuroo said, voice now strangely thick. “It's not your fault that I was stereotyping you so hard I missed all the signs. I just feel so stupid. And relieved. I didn't exactly have time to think much before now, but I'm so, so relieved. There's nothing wrong with me.”

Kuroo sighed heavily.

“There would be nothing wrong with you even if you were attracted to alphas,” Bokuto mumbled.

Kuroo groaned.

“Let's not have that conversation right now,” he said. “I have spent years examining my values and motivations.”

“I would like to hear about it,” Bokuto said, almost sharply.

Kuroo grumbled and wiped his face with both hands. When he looked at Bokuto, he seemed endlessly tired.

“I don't have an issue with alphas being together,” he said. “Just… I'm not… I'm not into alphas.”

“So just internalised homophobia then,” Bokuto snapped.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo sighed.

“Just admit it,” Bokuto said. “Why can't you admit to yourself that you're not perfect?”

“I know I'm not perfect,” Kuroo said and sighed heavily. “I just don't want to be attracted to alphas.”

“You were attracted to me,” Bokuto said.

“But you're not an alpha!”

“You thought I were!” Bokuto felt suffocated by his frustration. “You were fine tossing me aside until you realised I'm an omega! Do you not care about me? Do you seriously only care about my dynamic?”

“That's not it,” Kuroo started, but Bokuto cut him off.

“What if I had flirted with you a bit more obviously? Would you have punched me in the face?”

“Of course not,” Kuroo said.

“I can't believe I thought I knew you,” Bokuto snapped.

“I thought I knew you too,” Kuroo said, sounding angry as well.

“It's your own fault!” Bokuto responded. “It's your own fault that you're so bigoted and in love with your stereotypes that you will bend over backwards to continue assuming I'm an alpha! For years!”

“It's a compliment!” Kuroo said, looking like he was on the verge of springing up from his chair.

“It isn't!” Bokuto shouted and stood up so forcefully that his chair fell. “Being an alpha is in no way better than being an omega! The fact that you can't see how it is an insult to try to force me into your narrow mould of what an omega is tells me a lot more about you than you probably realise.”

Kuroo opened his mouth, but Bokuto glared at him, so he snapped it shut again.

“I don't even act in a traditionally alpha way,” Bokuto continued. “None of your beloved alpha stereotypes fit me apart from my looks. Are you really that shallow? Really? You didn't want me as an alpha, you don't get me as an omega.”

Kuroo opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything, Bokuto slammed his hands on the table.

“Fuck you, Kuroo,” he spat, then turned around and marched off, miraculously not tripping on his fallen chair.

Bokuto only stopped fuming after he had slammed his door shut. He collapsed onto his bed, only then realising that Kuroo had changed the sheets while he was showering. It infuriated him. How could Kuroo be so good and efficient while also being such an asshole? It also infuriated him to know that after he calmed down, he would forgive Kuroo relatively easily. They had been friends long enough for him to know that while Kuroo may have some enormous flaws, he didn't do things out of maliciousness.

Although it had been a bit of a surprise to find out that Kuroo held such strong prejudices. He may have said – he probably even believed it to be true – that he had no issues with alphas dating alphas, but he must have found it problematic on some level to so strongly oppose the idea of dating an alpha himself. One could argue it was a matter of preference, which was undoubtedly exactly what Kuroo must have told himself, but damn it, he had been attracted to Bokuto thinking that Bokuto was an alpha. If Bokuto really had been an alpha, would it really have been so horrible to date him?

But then, if Bokuto really was an alpha, would Kuroo have been attracted to him in the first place? His alpha nature may have very well recognised Bokuto as an omega even when Kuroo's conscious mind had pegged him an alpha.

Bokuto sighed. It was no use thinking such things. The situation was what it was, and it wouldn't change. Instead, Bokuto reached for his phone and proceeded to call a nurse about his heat-sickness.

The next time Bokuto emerged from his room, Kuroo was sitting on the couch, shoulders slumped.

“I'm going to the doctor's,” Bokuto said.

He didn't wait for Kuroo to say anything before putting on his shoes and leaving. He felt slightly apprehensive about going out by himself so soon after his heat, but he wasn't going to ask Kuroo to go with him. Let Kuroo think that he was still angry.

*

On his way home he called Akaashi to let him know everything was okay. He carefully didn’t mention anything about his fight with Kuroo.

He was annoyed by how he had already forgiven Kuroo.

When Bokuto made it back home, he found Kuroo still slouching on the sofa. He turned to look at Bokuto.

“Is everything okay?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto nodded. Kuroo flashed him a small smile that disappeared quickly. Bokuto sat down on the sofa, making sure to keep his distance from Kuroo.

“They took a blood sample,” he said, “to see if they can figure out why my heat was early. But the nurse said that sometimes heats just happen at the wrong time. It could be stress or something. It doesn’t seem dangerous.”

Kuroo nodded, but he wasn’t looking at Bokuto.

“That’s good,” he said quietly.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto said, and waited for Kuroo to look at him before continuing. “The stuff you said, it wasn’t okay. And I’m angry with you about it. And it changed my perception of you.”

Kuroo looked utterly miserable as he muttered, “I know.”

“However,” Bokuto said, internally grinning when Kuroo seemed to perk up a bit. “I do still like you. And if you like me too, I would like to give us a go.”

“You mean,” Kuroo asked, seeming dazed, “you want to date me?”

“Yes,” Bokuto said. “But not yet. I will remain angry with you for the next week. Then you can take me out.”

Kuroo blinked rapidly, cocking his head, a small frown appearing on his face.

“It’s very hard for me to stay angry with you,” Bokuto said. “So, I need to make a conscious decision to be upset with you. And you are not going to try to stop me. I will be very cross with you for the next week, reminding myself of what an asshole you can be, and you will let me.”

Kuroo opened his mouth but remained quiet for a while before whispering, “Okay.”

“Good,” Bokuto said. “I’ll ask you out once I’m done being angry.”

“Okay,” Kuroo said, a bit more loudly.

“And I hope,” Bokuto said, “that you will spend this week thoroughly examining your biases and attitudes.”

“Okay,” Kuroo said. “I… Can I ask your help for it? Or did you want to be angry with me from a distance?”

“I can help you,” Bokuto said. “I’m sure it will make me angrier. It’s good.”

Kuroo made a face but then nodded.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I really am. I’ll try to do better.”

“Good,” Bokuto said. “I’m still angry, though.”

Kuroo nodded again.

They sat in silence for a while. Kuroo smelled amazing. Bokuto felt the heat still looming right at the edges of his senses, drawing him closer to Kuroo. He stood up.

“I have stuff to do,” he said and headed towards his room. “See you at dinner.”

“See you,” Kuroo said softly.

Bokuto closed his door and leaned against it. Kuroo’s scent still lingered in his room. It would be very difficult for him to stay angry.

And maybe it was only a few hours later that he found himself kissing Kuroo after dinner. And maybe that didn’t stop him from remembering to stay angry.

Maybe he could have a bit of both.

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings towards this fic at the moment: Fucking finally!
> 
> I started writing this in like October last year, then got stuck in January this year because working on my thesis sucked out all my energy and that lasted until late June. Today I decided to finally see how to resolve this fic, and discovered that I only needed 500 words to do so.
> 
> I didn't really edit much, let's hope I didn't miss any glaring mistakes.
> 
> I was very excited to write this fic, specifically because I have always been very much into fics where omegas have a second opening inside, and I seem to recall having fun exploring that. Will most definitely explore it again in the future!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
